Country Boy
by fan2fic
Summary: Harry’s always been the shy, naïve one of the ‘golden trio’ but is that who he really is? A visit from an old friend will bring the truth to light. WARNING: MIGHT contain slash; have yet to decide
1. A New Light

**COUNTRY BOY**

_**SUMMARY: Harry's always been the shy, naïve one of the 'golden trio' but is that who he really is? A visit from an old friend will bring the truth to light.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not only do I NOT own Harry Potter, I do NOT own the idea behind this fic nor this chapter! **_

_**The wonderful **__**Rainbow Stripes**__** has given me permission to adopt the fic. **_

_**A/N: May I suggest you all go read some of Rainbow Stripes fics! Away we go…**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny trudged sleepily down the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld place for breakfast. They entered the kitchen to find Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore sitting at the table, eating the generous spread laid out by Mrs. Weasley and talking. The group looked up when the teens entered and Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, good; I was hoping you four would be down soon, I need to talk with you all about something." He said cheerfully. Harry surveyed him, trying to get any hints about what it might be, but came up with nothing and drew up a chair beside Sirius.

"Is it bad news?" He asked forebodingly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not at all. See, this year we are having a transfer student from Salem Academy of Magic. He will be joining the 5th years, and I invited him to stay here for the rest of the summer so he could get to know customs, and make a few friends. He is firmly on the light side, and says he even has a couple of friends back here in England, his mother and father went to Hogwarts, but he and his family to Dallas, Texas for his work about 8 years ago. I trust I can look to you to get him introduced to magical England?" He explained, looking down on them through his half moon glasses.

Harry nodded his agreement absently, these snippets of information piecing together in his brain to make him suddenly realized how familiar this mystery teen seemed to be.

"When is he coming, Professor?" Hermione asked, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"He will be here shortly, and arriving through the floo. In fact, I do believe he will arrive in about 5 minutes." He said, checking a silver pocket watch.

The four Gryffindors hurriedly finished their food and stood by the fireplace. The flames flared green and the room got a short glimpse of a tall boy with straw blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes before he was tackled to the ground by an excited Harry Potter. The two skidded to the floor and once the blonde realized who was on top of him, hugged back eagerly.

"Harry! Merlin, dude, you got short!" He exclaimed. Harry pouted.

"I am not short, Dyl, you just got tall! Why the hell didn't you call and tell me you were coming back?" He asked, climbing off the other's chest and helping him to his feet.

"Well, I was gonna tell you this summer, but then you up and got kidnapped." He joked.

"It's not kidnapping if the subject comes willingly, Dylan, remember, we researched it thoroughly when we found Kit." Harry teased back, elbowing his friend.

"Oh yeah... fine, you got willingly taken here, and by then it was too late. Ross and Cooper told me to tell you that Fury's kickin' up a right storm without you bro." He added. Harry winced.

"Poor kids, keeping that she-devil under control without me, wouldn't surprise me the slightest if she grew wings herself just to get to me. How is the family anyways?" asked Harry.

"Same old. Jade misses you, we all do actually. Mom says, what was it, oh yeah. 'Harry James Potter! If you ever go and do something so foolishly dangerous again, I will personally see to it you get tied to a wall and have every living animal on the premises kick you in the family jewels.'" Dylan said in a high falsetto with an amused grin, causing every male in the room, even the incredibly confused ones, to wince in sympathy.

"Your mother seems to get more and more creative every day. Third year was only having me on babysitting duty till I'm twenty five. It's so great to have you here, man! Oh, wait till I tell Dragon you're here!" Harry said happily. Dylan groaned.

"Oh, god. Har, for the love of all that is holy, do not set that Satan spawn on me till we get to school." He pleaded, causing Harry to chuckle.

"No can do, my friend, but I do believe we're getting some rather odd looks, odder than usual anyway, so you'd better introduce yourself." He said dryly, bringing Dylan's attention to the crowd around them.

Dylan grinned lopsidedly and stepped forward, giving them a better look at him. He was wearing roughed up jeans and a plain white t-shirt, his chin length blonde hair ruffled from his fall and blue eyes shining with mirth. He gave a slight half bow and shoved one hand in his pocket, the other still resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Dylan Storm, pleased to meet y'all." He said politely, throwing a charming grin at Ginny, who blushed. Harry smacked him over the head.

"Jesus, why didn't we rename him Casanova and be done with it," He muttered to himself. Dumbledore looked at the pair curiously.

"Harry, I didn't know you knew Mr. Storm." He said, eyes asking for an explanation.

"Yeah, no one did really, c'ept the family and a couple of others, but that was all before school. See, Dylan's mum takes in homeless, neglected and abused kids. Sirius might know her, Jenna Storm nee Branning. They found me one day in a park when I was 5, I was in a real bad shape. She took me home, fixed me up, and introduced me to the crew. Dyl's her only biological kid, the rest were adopted. She asked who I was, found out I was the son of Lily and James, two of her best friends at school, and demanded revenge on whoever put me with my aunt and uncle. She realised I had no idea who I was, and what I was to the world, and decided to take me in. She explained to the Dursleys, said if they let me come back for a few weeks every summer once I started Hogwarts, didn't lay a finger on me when I was there, she wouldn't press charges. I lived with them at the farm, then when they moved to Texas for Roger's work, I went with them.

We all live on this huge ranch slash farm slash animal shelter slash horse breeder's, We all knew about magic even if only a couple of us were magical, then when I started Hogwarts, I'd go back there in the summer then portkey to the Dursley's a few days before I was due to be picked up. If there was something going on at the Dursley's, AKA a visit from Aunt Marge, I had to be there. They told the neighborhood I was at some summer school for criminals if I wasn't there. Jenna said that some day she would send Dyl to Hogwarts, I guess now's that day." He finished, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. Dumbledore gave him a strange look.

"But Hagrid said that when he went to pick you up, you had no idea about the wizarding world, your parents or anything." He pointed out. Harry's grin turned into a small smirk.

"Couldn't have the savior of the wizarding world actually know what he was doing, could we? Everyone has their masks, Headmaster, I don't let go of mine until I know exactly what I'm getting into. Before I started Hogwarts, I knew I had to be the Gryffindor Golden boy to fit in with the world's expectations of me. Plus, Voldemort dearly underestimates us Gryffies, something I prefer to use as my advantage." He said cryptically. The aged man nodded.

"How very Slytherin of you." He observed.

"I take that as a compliment you know." Harry retorted. There was silence for a moment as the two wizards, one young, one old, stared each other down, until Dylan broke the silence.

"Oh for the love of- Dude, don't go all cynical maniac on us now, we already got our work cut out provin' to the Prophet you're not insane." He complained. Harry cocked his head at him curiously.

"What's the point in becoming as big a bunch of liars as they are?" He asked innocently. Ron snorted.

"Mate, they're not supposed to know that." He pointed out, banishing the awkwardness as they all went back to the table to get food. Mrs Weasley went upstairs to wake the twins and Bill, and Dylan got sucked into a conversation with Ron and Ginny over quidditch teams. Harry smiled at his friend's short attention span and quickly snuck up to his room, grabbed his cell phone and ran back down stairs, only Sirius and Remus noticed he was gone, as Dumbledore and Mr Weasley had retreated to the sitting room to discuss Order business.

He tapped his blonde friend on the shoulder and held the small device up teasingly. "I'm going to call Dragon." He said in a sing-song voice. Dylan looked mortified.

"God no, please, I love the guy like a brother but I do not want to see him when he's angry." He whispered frantically. But Harry ignored him and pressed a speed dial number, holding the phone to his ear as the room watched in interest. No one but Harry could hear the other person speaking but it didn't stop them from grinning amusedly as he picked up and Dylan's eyes dilated in terror.

"Hey bitch"

"I'm not your bitch, Flame" The other person, who was definitely male, replied agitatedly.

"yes you are"

"But I'm straight!"

"I don't give a damn if you're straight or not, Drake, you're my bitch"

"I will not be your bitch, I am nobody's bitch!"

"whatever. Dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"Skater's in England! He's coming to Hogwarts!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Nope, not my type really."

"You're insane, brother."

"Don't you know it! So anyways, he'll be with us at school."

"You sure you want your friends to know who I am?"

"Sure, may as well. I gotta split, give Luc and Cissy a hug from me."

"'Kay then, I'll see you soon, Country boy. Tell Skater I'm gonna kill him for not telling me."

"Later Prince." With that, Harry hung up the phone, to see amused glances directed at him. "What?" He said defensively.

"Your bitch?" Sirius asked amusedly. Harry nodded.

"Uh huh, long story, don't ask. And Dyl, Drake says he's gonna kill you for not telling him." He told the blonde, who glared.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Harry smiled at him.

"Yeah, but the rest of the time you love me!"

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N2: Expect a longer, more detailed explanation in the coming chapters!! **_


	2. Nicknames

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the long delay! I had computer trouble and then internet trouble and I was ready to shoot my computer. Then to add some spice to my life, I ended up in the hospital. **_

_**This chapter ended up way longer than I anticipated, I hope no one minds! I'm hoping to update at least once a week. I do need to warn you, I'm going to a specialist for my health so there may be a time ore two where there's more than a weeks wait. I apologize now!**_

_**Here it is: chapter 2**_

_Last Time: _

_"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Harry smiled at him._

"_Yeah, but the rest of the time you love me!"_

_**OoOoOoOo **_

The new kid shook his head, "I don't know why."

His friend looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, causing everyone else to chuckle, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Not for long," Dylan went back to his breakfast, allowing himself to pulled back into quidditch talk with Ron and Ginny.

The brother and sister duo would get loud but a few words from their new friend would bring the conversation back to a dull roar.

The relative peace was broken by the entrance of the Weasley twins in all their glory, "Good morning…" Started one

"Gents and ladies," The other finished.

"We heard that…"

"We have a guest."

Beside him, Harry was laughing and held out his hand, obviously wanting payment, though for what no one knew.

"I owe you," Dylan glared at his shorter friend, "And yes, I'm a guest…long term. Dylan Storm's the name."

"And a lovely," The first twin put his arm around the unsuspecting shoulders.

"Name it is," The second did the same.

"Glad you approve," The new comer put in, "but if you try to prank me, when we get to school, and your mommy can't protect you, it will be all out for me, Dragon, and Flame."

The twins grinned at the obvious challenge, "I'm Fred Weasley and the gent to your right is my brother George."

"We would love a challenge," George added with a cheeky grin.

"Flame?" Dylan looked up with a wink.

It was Harry's turn to look scared. "Dude – are you – there is no way!"

"Dude – am I – yes way!" Dylan looked at his shorter friend with a grin. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before the younger protested loudly.

"NO!" Harry shook his head, "After last time you would have thought you would have learned your lesson but did you? No-o; wait till I tell Drake."

"Dragon will play," Dylan pouted a slight grin on his mischievous face.

"Two words," The green eyed put in, "Lost eyebrows."

"Two more," The pout got bigger, "Not yours."

"Nuh-uh," Harry crossed his arms, "You're mum said that if we played with potions or pranks without Toby she would make last time seem like a breeze. I don't want to muck stalls for the next five years Storm."

"You're such a baby. We only had to muck stalls for a month." The strawberry blond haired boy protested.

Harry smirked, "If my memory is correct, and I know it is, _I_ only had to muck stalls for a month; the privilege of being the youngest of the trio."

"That's true," Dylan stood up, slowly advancing on the now moving Harry Potter. "I had to muck stalls for two months and I believe Drake won with three months. You owe us."

"I owe you nothing," His friend protested, taking refuge behind his godfather. "But…if you get Drake to agree, I'll be look out again."

"Oh you're helping Flame," Came the threat, "Even if I have to tie you down and tell every single, one of your secrets." The two boys stared at each other as if sizing the other up. Not that there was much to actually size up as they'd been friends since well…ever.

It was Harry's turn to pout, "Fine, but if your mum asks I'm telling I helped under duress."

"Agreed," Dylan nodded his head, "So, when is Satan's spawn coming over?"

Dylan started for his seat as he threw the question over his shoulder. He grinned widely when he heard Harry give a snort.

"Before lunch," Harry hooked an arm around his godfather's shoulder, "I dare you to call him Satan's Spawn to his face."

"Considering you called him bi-" The newcomer was stopped by his friend's squeals.

"Sirius!" Harry protested, falling into the man's lap, "Stop!"

"Stop what," His godfather asked, his hands continuing to tickle the laughing boy. "What is up with all the nicknames?" Sirius asked his laughing godson.

"That's an interesting question," Remus watched the duo before finally taking pity on the teen, "Sirius, let him breathe."

It took a few moments for Harry to get his laughter under control and when he did he looked up at his friend. The two once again had a silent conversation using facial expression with a few hand gestures.

After what appeared to be a full battle of wills Dylan broke the silence, "She sent me here knowing full well everyone would know and Dragon is coming over. It should be ok though if there's a way to insure secrecy…we're using it."

Harry nodded, "Remus is there a way to insure that no one can say anything without an unbreakable vow?"

"A secrecy charm," The former professor answered, "Is it truly necessary Harry?"

At the teens nod, Remus quickly performed the charm that would bar anyone from talking about what they were being told. As the other teens were finishing their promise not to talk, the other three adults walked in.

"A secrecy charm Remus?" Dumbledore looked at the former Hogwarts Professor intrigued.

"I asked him to Headmaster," Harry refused to back down from his stance; "I know no one will tell willingly, but I need to make sure there's no accidents. I do, after all, still have my safety to think about."

The headmaster nodded his head in understanding before allowing the charm to be performed on his persons, "I am intrigued to hear your story Harry. I know you gave us an explanation when Mr. Storm first arrived but I'd love to hear more."

Harry nodded, allowing his godfather to pull him onto his lap. Dylan shook his head but said nothing. His friend looked like a mere child in his current position not that he would say anything. For all the love that Jenna had heaped upon Harry, it wasn't the love that Harry had needed. He needed his true parents love and sadly, his godfather and Jenna was as close as he'd ever get to a mother and father's love.

Harry, himself, would forever be grateful for the love that Jenna showered him with. The woman was his mother in all but blood.

"Pronglet," Sirius prompted to his godson.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor.

"Where should I start?" Harry looked at his friend.

"The beginnings usually a good place," Dylan grinned.

"Ok," Harry smirked, "I was born…"

"Not _that_ far back Flame," A pair of eyes rolled.

Hermione and Ron shared a quick look that said they were thinking the same thing. Harry and Dylan had the potential to be as bad as the twins.

"Like I said earlier," Harry finally choose a starting point, "Jenna Storm, nee Branning, found me at the park when I was 5. I was in bad shape; Dudley told his parents I broke one of his new toys and my Uncle wasn't happy. She offered to fix me up and I let her. She took me to her place and introduced me to everyone there…"

"You went off with a stranger?" Hermione didn't look abashed at asking the question.

"I was 5 years old 'Mione," The teen refuted, "I was pretty banged up. I figured if she wanted to kidnap me she could; it would at least mean I wasn't at my Aunt and Uncle's." The boy continued, "It was pretty cool actually. There were people, of different ages, gender, races…they were accepting. It took her maybe a half hour to get me to tell her my name and once I did she was pretty livid at my aunt and uncle. She was the one who told me about my parents and who I was. She's pretty livid at you too sir."

All eyes fell to the headmaster who looked unabashed. The older wizard simply raised an eyebrow.

"She said she'd get revenge when she found out who put me with, and I'm quoting, 'those damn bastards'. She wanted to adopt me but we didn't want anyone to know that I knew about the wizarding world and my Aunt and Uncle were willing to let her have guardianship over me so that I could live with her and the family most of the time. I usually don't spend more than a month total with the Dursley's."

Harry accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from his childhood friend and took a big gulp. He found himself relaxing against his godfather's chest, surprising everyone by staying seated on the older wizards lap. Though he hadn't been starved for affection by Jenna and her family, he still craved it. He started slightly when he heard his friend take up the narrative.

"My mom doesn't always officially adopt the kids she takes in," Dylan explained further. "Sometimes she gets guardianship, like with Harry, and sometimes the kids come for the day. They get themselves healed and fed and go back home. We try to make it so that they don't but sometimes…it doesn't always work out. For those that do leave their homes, they can choose to stay with us or my mom will help find them a family. My grandparents actually started it and my mom is continuing. My dad's cool with it. I have 12 aunts and uncles through adoption, 4 aunts and uncles through blood, and too many others we call aunt and uncle to keep count. Including me and Harry, my parents have 12 kids, plus another 14 that stay with us. There's an additional, what do you think Harry, 20 or so, that comes when they need to?"

Harry tilted his head in thought, "Sounds about right. Jenna makes sure we go to school and do our best. If we have trouble she helps us or finds someone who can. Because there's so many of us she does a buddy system. One of the older kids helps look out for a younger kid. Me, Dylan, and Dragon were kind of put together since we're the same age and we got along."

"Dragon isn't an abused kid though," Dylan explained, causing everyone to feel like they were watching a quidditch game as the two friends told their story back and forth. "His parents are friends of the family and he just sort of fell in with us. He stays over part of the summer each year and during the school year he tries to come down during the holidays. We're all usually together more than you would think."

"Jenna grouped us together since we did everything together which works to my benefit," Harry smirked causing half the room to raise an eyebrow, "Drake is the oldest and therefore Jenna told him he was in charge which also means he gets in the most trouble when we get caught. Dyl, is the second oldest and is in charge when Drake isn't around which means he gets in the most trouble when we get caught. I'm the youngest and sadly that means I don't get to be in charge." Harry crossed his arms and pouted before breaking into a wide grin that the room knew meant trouble. "When we get caught I simply blame the other two and don't get in as much trouble."

"Just how often do you get caught?" Bill couldn't keep the laughter from his voice.

"Not as often as we should," The two friends spoke as one as the broke into laughter.

While the two friends caught their breath, the rest of the room watched warily. Unbeknown to the rest of the room, they were silently agreeing with Ron and Hermione in that the two friends, truly, could be worse than the Weasley twins.

"We got our nicknames when we were younger," Dylan caught his breath first.

Harry took a gulp of air, "Drake is short for his first name. You'll have to wait till he gets here to find out his true name."

"He was really into Dragons when we were younger and he also had a temper," Dylan continued the explanation, "So much so that his dad always said that he had a temper like a dragon so he must be part dragon. It just kind of…stuck, I guess you could say."

"Dylan calls him Satan's Spawn because when he does get angry, you better look out." Harry shivered in memory. "He can be pretty ruthless when he wants to be."

"Harry calls him Prince because he says that Dragon always hold himself with a royal air," There was an exaggeration to Dylan's sentence that caused the room to chuckle. "That and he tends to think his word is law…totally blame mom for that." Dylan's smile was reminiscent of a twin, "I like to call Harry Prince every so often cuz he is the boy - who - lived."

Harry shot his friend a dirty look, one that promised instant death when they were done. Ron and Hermione shot each other another look, not liking the fact that they felt so left out of their friends life...at least they thought they were friends. There was so much to Harry Potter that even they didn't know.

"Dyl is short Dylan, Storm because that his last name, kind of like someone calling me Potter," Harry started with the simple explanations first.

"When I was like 5, we were really into skating and someone asked what I wanted to be when I grew up," Dylan seemed to be blushing causing Harry to take pity on him.

"He said he wanted to be a skater," Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, "One of the uncle's started to call him Skater and it just sort of stuck. It doesn't help that to this day, though he won't admit it, he skates everywhere."

"Shut up," Dylan demanded, a fake scowl on his face. "As for this one, Dragon calls him Country Boy because he seemed to take to living in the country the way he does a broom in the air."

"Because of who I am," Harry explained the harder nickname, "Jenna put me under a glamour; she figured it was better safe than sorry. When it's just the family, I take it off but I have to admit, after dealing with the whole 'the boy-who-lived' thing, it's kinda nice to be someone else."

"Someone else?" This time it was Ron who spoke. He understood his friend's desire to be anyone other than Harry Potter but it was still weird to hear.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and looked around at the table; he pulled out a necklace from under his shirt, "David, Dylan's dad, made this so that if I hold it and say my nickname, if you will, then the glamour is put in place. If I hold it and say my real name I change back to myself." He dropped the necklace, knowing there'd be time later to show everyone his other look, "Jenna named me Jamie Harris. There are a couple other people who are under a glamour. I only know because I've seen them with the same necklace. " The younger boy turned to his slightly older friend, "I know Toby is using one."

Dylan waited for the room to take it in before continuing, "His last nickname is Flame. All I have to say to that is this: if you ever truly make him mad you better watch out. His flame will burn you."

The room got quiet and then seemed to explode with questions. Harry looked over at the newcomer and rolled his eyes. He didn't bother to pay attention to anyone as he had yet another silent conversation with his friend.

The two were about to enter to a long debate over going home for the winter holiday when the sound of the floo entered their ears. Harry grinned mischievously while Dylan's eyes dilated in terror.

"If he tries anything Harry, I swear…" Dylan let his threat hang in the air.

Harry jumped from his godfathers lap and led the way to the living room where his second long time, secret friend was standing, graceful as ever, and brushing the soot from his robes.

Not that it mattered for the minute Harry entered the room he threw himself on the boy, in much the same manner he had done when Dylan had arrived. The only difference was that instead of one body landing on the new arrival there was now two.

"DRAGON!" The boys shouted in unison as they knocked the boy over.

"One of you gained weight," The new boy grunted, hugging his two friends back with as much excitement as he was being hugged.

"That would be Dyl," Harry mused as he stood.

The newest boy laughed as he stood his back to the group that had followed, "Considering how tiny you are Flame, you're probably right."

"If you're done insulting me," Dylan held his hands up, allowing his two best friends to help him stand.

Once standing the trio once again hugged; talking excitedly, for a few minutes before Dylan looked over Dragon's shoulder and gave Harry a sheepish grin, "We're getting weird looks again Flame."

As one, Harry and Dragon turned around to face the group.

The group fell silent, allowing Ron's 'bloody hell' to be heard loud and clear. For once neither Mrs. Weasley nor Hermione scolded him for his language.

In between Harry Potter, the boy – who – lived and new comer, Dylan Storm, stood the newest new comer…Draco Malfoy.

_TBC…_


	3. Introductions

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous! You'll notice throughout I can either way. I don't do all "long" chapters or all "short" ones. I apologize. I'm having trouble with one aspect so...****Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter! Thanks!! **

_LAST TIME: _

_The group fell silent, allowing Ron's 'bloody hell' to be heard loud and clear. For once neither Mrs. Weasley nor Hermione scolded him for his language._

_In between Harry Potter, the boy – who – lived and new comer, Dylan Storm, stood the newest new comer…Draco Malfoy._

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The group stood in a tense silence before the Headmaster finally broke it," Mr. Malfoy, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Draco's smile was a bit tense, "I came to visit my kid brothers."

Realizing that Harry and Dylan were, in fact, enjoying the scene they'd cause, he suddenly turned his back on the room to face them. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you find something funny?" The two shook their heads no, trying to suppress the laughter threatening to spew from their lips. "I didn't think so. Harry, it's usually polite to introduce ones company."

"Sure thing Prince," Harry managed to get out before his gaze caught the face of Ron. Ron's face was as red as his hair and getting brighter; something he hadn't thought possible. Hermione's mouth was dropped open and she was blinking owlishly, and there was no description to fit that of the twins. Harry closed his eyes briefly but before he could talk he made the mistake of looking over at Dylan. He couldn't help himself, "Oh hell, we're in it for it anyways."

And with that he and Dylan fell in a heap on the floor laughing.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled madly while Sirius and the twins let the laughter infect them until they too were laughing. Ron's face suddenly lost its redness and he too couldn't help but chuckle; he friend's laughter had always been contagious to him. Everyone else in the room simply looked fearful. Did those laughing _not_ realize that there was a _Malfoy_ in the living room?

Draco chuckled at his brothers' antics and said nothing, knowing that eventually they would stop on their own.

Sure enough almost ten minutes later the two finally managed to stand upright, mainly by leaning on each other, and wiped away the last of the tears streaming down their faces. Those in the room shook their heads but said nothing. As disturbing as it was to have Draco Malfoy in the room, they were glad to finally see Harry laugh. They'd never, not since day one of their first year, seen him so carefree and…well…a teenager.

It was another five minutes before the last hitched laugh escaped Harry's mouth. By the time it came Draco was standing between his two friends and not even side glancing at the youngest of the trio. Everyone seemed to take his cue and was quietly talking about the strange turn of events.

"Introductions Harry James," Draco still refused to look at him.

Seeing his younger friend about to laugh again Dylan reached behind and pinched him on the arm. Ignoring the yelp he offered, "I know everyone."

"Then you can do the introduction together," If Draco's sudden cold tone bothered the two teens they didn't let it show.

The room, who was now looking at the three in wonderment, saw the look that passed between Harry and Dylan and cringed.

In a whirlwind of activity the boys had everyone seated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a love seat while Sirius and Remus were sitting on a single seat plush couch that someone had widened into a love seat. Dumbledore had transformed a straight back chair into a single seat plush couch. The Weasley children and Hermione were spread out on a widened couch. Things still looked kind of scrunched until Bill decided to go behind the couch and sit on the back while George picked Ginny up and put her on an armrest.

Draco said nothing as his two younger friends stood by the Headmaster, each putting an arm around the man's shoulder causing the man to smile wide, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than anyone had ever seen.

"This wizard, right here," Harry grinned as he gave the shoulders a squeeze, "Is considered to be the greatest wizard of all times."

"He is also the Headmaster for one the finest schools of all time," Dylan added without missing a meet, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"He's also the leader of the light."

"Draco, meet Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

The duo moved on quickly, going to the extended loveseat where Harry promptly sat on his godfather's lap.

"This man, who Harry is currently sitting on," Dylan teased, "is our wonderful host and Harry's godfather."

"The world considers him an escaped convict," Harry added, laughter in his voice, "but he's innocent."

"And acts like a kid in an adults body."

"Draco, meet Lord Sirius Black." Harry continued, "To our left is everyone's favorite werewolf."

"And if rumors are to be believed," Dylan kept the commentary going, "everyone's favorite ex-professor."

"He's also my godfather's best mate."

"Draco, meet Remus Lupin."

They moved on to the other love seat leaving Sirius and Remus shaking their heads. If it hadn't been for dealings with the twins they would have been dizzy by now…nope scratch that, they _were_ dizzy by now.

"This man before us," Dylan gave a bow, "Is one reason for the red heads sitting on the other couch."

Harry stood behind the man grinning, "He loves everything muggle."

"From what I've heard, he loves his family more."

"Draco, meet Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Harry went and stood beside his friend's mum while Dylan stood behind her. With subtle looks and gestures they decided to keep going in this fashion until they were stopped.

"This lovely witch right here," Dylan gave Mrs. Weasley's hand a kiss, "Is the other wonderful reason for the set of red heads in the room."

"She gives the best hugs around," Harry added with a serious nod.

"Really mate?" Dylan asked from where he stood

Harry turned slightly to him and nodded, "Oh yeah. They're bone crushing but her love shines through."

"You don't say," The older teen's grin widened as Mrs. Weasley started to blush.

"Mm," Came the nodded reply, "Think your mum's love and your dad's strength."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Mrs. Weasley, would you mind?" The green eyed boy gave the women his most innocent, doe-eyed look.

The mother of seven couldn't help herself as she quickly stood and brought him into a warm embrace, tears lining her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"What about me?" The strawberry blonde hair boy cried.

There wasn't a second thought from the woman as she released one boy and embraced the other. Harry looked at the room with a mischief smile as he went to the two, "Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't ready to stop being hugged."

Whether or not she realized she was being teased, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and held both boys in a bone crushing hug. The words from their story playing in her ears, she tightened her hold.

Dylan peaked out from her hold, "Mrs. Weasley, I kinda feel bad."

"About what dear," Mrs. Weasley asked, relaxing her grip marginally.

"We-ell," The boy drawled out, "We're leaving Draco out."

The words were barley out his mouth when he and Harry were dragged across the room and Draco was encumbered into her embrace.

The Weasley kids were stunned and making their faces match their hair. It was bad enough for _Malfoy_ to see their mum hug Harry and Dylan and be all…motherly but for her to show that part of herself TO Malfoy…they would never live it down.

Several loud 'mum's were hissed out; each child pointing frantically to another in signal that meant, 'get her away from him'. It's what they couldn't see that would have shocked them the most.

_TBC…_

**A/N: Please keep an eye out on my profile as I MIGHT have a poll out in the next week or so. If it's not out by Wednesday then I made a decision. **

**For the couple of you who voted in my poll, I took it down for a little while because someone voted for who I really wanted to use (Neville) and so I was going to use him but now I'm stuck as whether that's who I really want or not. If I should repost my poll I'll keep him on the list! :D **


	4. Prank

_Several loud 'mum's were hissed out; each child pointing frantically to another in signal that meant, 'get her away from him'. It's what they couldn't see that would have shocked them the most. _

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mrs. Weasley kept her head sideways so she could see all the boys. Her shoulders were shaking and her kids could only watch in horror as their mum continued to cry over the three boys whom she refused to let go.

Bill decided to get involved, jokingly stating, "Mum, you're going to suffocate them."

The motherly witch held the boys tighter until her husband finally called out to her, "Molly, Bill's right. You need to release them so they can have some oxygen."

It took another couple of moments before Mrs. Weasley released the three in her grip. To the horror of her children, she wasn't done.

She gently held Harry's face in her hands, "No matter what family you have, you are still apart of mine." Harry smiled broadly as the woman kissed his forehead gently.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Dylan and, as with Harry, she gently held the boy's face in her hands, "Thank you for making my son laugh." And with that she gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

There was nothing but dead silence as she turned and gathered Draco's face in her hands, "Thank you for taking care of my boy." She finished the ritual with a third motherly kiss.

Gasps were heard as Draco bowed respectfully, "The thanks are mine madam. I know you've taken care of my brother when the rest of us could not."

Draco offered his arm and Mrs. Weasley dropped a courtesy before taking the offered arm and allowing herself to be led back to her seat.

Ron, unable to keep his attention on his mother and…_Malfoy_ turned his attention to back to Harry when he saw it. His friend had a recognizable gleam in his eyes. He quickly nudged Hermione as she too spotted the gleam that was reminiscent of when the twins were pulling a prank. Seeing the gleam the two quickly switched their attention back to where it had once been.

Mrs. Weasley curtsied again, "Thank you young sir."

"Thank you madam," Draco bowed, giving an unnoticeable nod.

The mother could barely control her laughter as she suddenly drew Draco into another embrace and burst into fake sobs, "You're just the sweetest one."

Harry and Dylan glanced at each other before shouting as one, "What about us?"

Mrs. Weasley drew back, just enough to see the boys while Draco's eyes went wide. Dylan looked between his two friends before shrugging his shoulders in defeat, "I'm sorry."

The other three gave each other mock exasperated looks before bursting into laughter. The three boys barely managed to contain themselves as they looked over at the widened couch, "Gotcha!"

Harry, Draco, and Dylan tossed some small round objects at the couch and those on the couch quickly caught them out of instinct.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit by pointing and laughing.

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco was the first to catch his breath, "Thank you for going along with my brother's plan despite it including me."

Mrs. Weasley gave the young wizard a true hug as she whispered to him, "Anything to see him smile."

Draco nodded before going to stand with his brothers. The two younger boys finished the introduction.

"The smiling orange red head," Harry managed through his laughter, "Is my best mate and youngest Weasley boy, Ron."

"The spotted one," Dylan was leaning against Harry, "Is the eldest Weasley Bill."

"The witch with text all over her is the third member of the golden trio and my other best mate, Hermione Granger."

"The pink one is the youngest Weasley child, Ginny."

"The red one is the Fred."

"The gold one is George."

"Also known as Gred and Feorge," Harry supplied.

"And how do you know I'm not Feorge?" Fred asked, his eyes taking in the fact that every single member of the couch was now sporting interesting colors, or in the case of Hermione was sporting words all over their persons.

"I know for a fact that you are Fred," Came the confident retort, "Would you like to me tell everyone how?"

"That's ok," George responded for his twin, "Isn't it Gred?"

Fred nodded, not sure he liked where the line of dialogue was going.

Harry snickered, "Everyone, please meet Draco Malfoy, AKA Dragon, Prince, and as Skater affectionately calls him, Satan's spawn." Harry bounded over to the second woman he considered a mother, ignoring Draco's rumbling to Dylan and Dylan's subsequent vows of revenge, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

The woman got up and drew him into a short hug. She pulled back and wrapped one arm around him as she turned them to stare at those on the couch who were now trying to figure out just how the spheres they'd caught changed them colors, "It was well worth it child."

"Harry James Potter," A voice called out. Harry turned slowly, an innocent smile on his face. The person wasn't amused, "Come here."

"Did you miss me Dragon?" Harry asked, his face still a picture of innocence. He rocked back on his heels a smile on his face, "That was fun. I think it's safe to say Weasley Twins 0, Triple Trouble 1." Draco still was staring at him with a less then pleased look, "Oh, come on Prince, say something?"

"You didn't tell Jenna?" Harry winced as he realized that Jenna had told Draco of his 'kidnapping'.

"I forgot," The younger wizard bit his lower lip, "See…"

He stopped when his big brother held up a hand, "I've already talked to Jenna and am well aware of what she said. For now, I believe you have some more explaining to do to your family as they still look rather scared of me." The three boys looked around the room and saw they were still getting mixed looks. "First, I'm sure some are going to be hungry…"

"Lunch," Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the room. Though some members of the family had gotten up for a late breakfast she knew that they would eat lunch at the original time. The group watched her leave with smile.

Draco continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley needs help to get it done and served. Any dishes still on the table," Draco stared over at the twins who were still obviously in their pajamas, "will need to be cleared. Harry, you will be with Mrs. Weasley and Dylan you will be part of the clean up. Go." With twin exasperated looks exchanged the two headed after Mrs. Weasley. Draco turned to the group on the couch, "The charm will wear off in half an hour except in the case of the twins. Yours will wear off in three hours per the duo's request. I will say that I didn't realize the boys were going to prank all of you. I threw spheres to the twins. Should anyone else demand the charm off sooner I do know the counter to do so and I'm sure one of the adults can perform it? If you demand retaliation you may do so as long as it doesn't harm them in any way or if you'd rather an apology you will receive it. Lord Black, if you'd please, I would like to follow my brothers and make sure they aren't sitting down allowing Mrs. Weasley to coddle them."

Sirius nodded his head, too stunned to talk. Not that the other were any better off. Only the headmaster had a smile on his face.

By the time Harry came back to the sitting room, everyone was in different stages of calm. The twins were studying the spheres intently. Mr. Weasley had gone to talk with his eldest son. Ron was actually playing the headmaster in a game of chest…and winning. The only two girls were sitting on the floor talking in low voices while Sirius and Remus were talking. The former looked confused while the latter looked to be doing his best to calm his friend.

"Lunch is ready," Harry called out, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He'd been keeping track of time and knew that the rest but the twins only had another two minutes left on their…complexion.

Hermione past her friend and raised an eyebrow, "Should I be glad I didn't end up another color?" Harry nodded not trusting himself to talk. "Well, at least I had something to read." Harry chuckled.

Ron stopped and smirked, "I will get you back." Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Let's go eat." Ron pulled his friend along to the dining room.

To make things easier on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat opposite him, Dylan and Draco. The twins kept things lively as they always did though this time they had the help of Harry and Dylan. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Draco kept a protective eye over both though specifically over Harry.

When the meal was finally over, Mrs. Weasley started to rise but was stopped by the blonde, "Please Mrs. Weasley, my brothers were just saying how they wanted to clean the mess as a thank you for going along with their prank. If you'll tell me where the tea is I'll start a pot and when they're done we'll allow Harry to start where he'd stopped earlier."

"I'll show you," Harry muttered, standing and grabbing a few plates. He nudge Strider and the boy started to help. Before they entered the kitchen for what was to be the first of several trips he turned back to his 'big' brother, "Just what are we in trouble for?"

"We all have chores every day and something tells me that you've been slacking here," Came the response that shocked everyone, not for the words but by how gentle it was, "I'm sure you'll change that by helping around more often. Doing this by yourselves the first time for Skater was because well, I felt like it. This time for both of you is because I had to beg Toby to let us prank the twins and yet you two somehow got enough spheres to prank four other people."

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble for the whole 'kidnapping' issue?" There was hope in the green eyes.

Draco chuckled, "Jenna's threat was more of a stress reliever. You should know better Country Boy."

"Come on Prince," The green eyes did their best version of puppy eyes.

The blonde shook his head, "No can due mate. Jenna said to tell you that you are in trouble. She had yet to decide if the Dursley's are going to demand your presence at Christmas hols or not. Either way you are and I quote 'to consider yourself grounded for the next month and you better be glad it's not longer.'" Seeing the downcast expression of his youngest brother he couldn't help but add, "Look on the bright side Flame. She wasn't expecting me to tell you till after the first week of school. You can either do it now or then."

With a roll of his eyes Harry, with both his brothers help (which once again stunned everyone else) got the table cleaned in just a few minutes. Mrs. Weasley had gotten up and started the dishes with a bit of magic. Harry had been too busy to notice that another person had entered the house and was now waiting in the hall.

Sirius addressed his godson before he could sit down, "Harry, you have a visitor."

Ron let out a small whimper, "Harry, please no more surprises."

Everyone one grinned or laughed, releasing some of the tension that was starting to build with Sirius's words.

"Hi Ron," The boy spoke as he entered the kitchen, "Harry."

"Nev," Harry bounced into the boy's arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I got an interesting owl several hours ago," Neville Longbottom answered as he gave the boy in his arms a kiss to the cheek. "No surprises here, right Ron?"

"Nope," Ron agreed with a grin.

Ron couldn't help but truly feel a sense of relief as he stared at his dorm mate who now had his arms around his best mate. It had in fact seemed like a weird relationship in the beginning but now it wasn't awkward to see one without the other.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted as Neville was dragged to the table. He opened his mouth to warn the boy about _who_ was at the table when…

"Hey Nev!"

"Prince!" And for all the room to see…Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy hugged

_TBC..._


	5. Neville

_**A/N: I'm sooo, sooo, soooo sorry for the long delay once again. That took me so much longer than I anticipated. Between classes, my health, and writers block…well…I hope you'll continue to read!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_LAST TIME:_

_Ron's thoughts were interrupted as Neville was dragged to the table. He opened his mouth to warn the boy about who was at the table when…_

"_Hey Nev!"_

"_Prince!" And for all the room to see…Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy hugged_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

As the two boys pulled away Harry glanced at his other two friends in worry. Ron's face had paled and Hermione was glaring. It didn't look good.

Most people assumed that the redder Ron's face got, the worse his temper was which was true to some degree. However, a red faced Ron meant the young man was going to vent his frustration and anger right then and there. A pale faced Ron often meant that he was prepared to hold a grudge until he was good and ready to let go.

Hermione…well…the young woman knew enough hexes and had shown that she wasn't afraid of being physical (she had after all punched Draco in their third year) so most people weren't dumb enough to mess with her.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and took his boyfriend's hand, "What are you doing here Nev? I thought you weren't coming over for a couple days because of your Gran?"

"That was the plan," Neville agreed, "Until I got a note this morning that said I was needed here. I told Gran and she agreed I could come over." Neville smiled down at his smaller mate before raising an eyebrow at Draco. "You know anything about the note?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "You know me."

"That's my point," The boy who once stuttered said with an ease the stunned most of the room. "So, what are you doing here Prince?"

Draco said nothing, letting his eyes, which met Neville's, wonder down to glance at Harry and then wonder to the two other members of the famous 'golden trio'.

Neville's eyes followed as he worked out the silent clues he let his eyes wonder around the room. When it hit him he drew Harry into a tight embrace. He spoke to the older boy over his boyfriend's head, "I need some tea. Why don't we meet in the sitting room and Harry can finish his story and introduce me to the boy behind you."

Harry didn't bother to wait to hear his older brother's answer as he led the way to the kitchen. As Neville followed, he was aware of Mrs. Weasley shepherding the family out of the dining room.

The taller boy said nothing as he took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. He knew Harry would have to vent and worry his way through his thoughts before he could say anything. Sure enough, seconds after he'd sat down, Harry twirled to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here Neville? Not, that I don't want you. I do...want you here but I haven't gotten a chance to explain to Ron and Hermione! Did you see Ron's face? He _paled_ Nev, _PALED!_ He's gonna hate me again. I can't do this again. What am I supposed to do?"

Harry continued to panic while getting two trays of cups and tea ready to take to the sitting room. His panic raised a notch.

"What if the Weasley's decide they don't want me? Sirius probably hates me now too. Oh god, Neville, what if…"

Neville had remained seated until he noticed that with his panic Harry's magic has also started to show. The dishes had started to shake and the taller boy reacted immediately.

Standing, he reached his mate in two long strides. He grabbed the smaller boy gently and forced him to turn around.

Harry's words were cut off when Neville leaned down and kissed him harshly, taking his breath away.

"What…" Harry's eyes glazed over as he leaned in again to be kissed. When the two boys broke apart Harry no longer looked panicked.

Neville held his gaze, "Ron will get over it as he should since it's your life. Hermione is worried and unsure and until you tell her what's going on she won't be able to decide how to feel. As for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus, I think you could join…him, and they would still love you; be pissed at you but still love you."

"Thanks for coming Nev," Harry whispered, his forehead leaning into his boyfriend's chest.

The two boys emerged from the kitchen, each directing a tray floating in front of them, thanks to the hover charm that Mrs. Weasley had put on them earlier in the summer. The charm was renewed every morning but it made the bringing the trays to and from the kitchen easier for all so it was no problem to put the charm on.

As they passed out the drinks and snacks, neither seemed to notice Ron Weasley watching them intently; Ron had gone to find the two boys and had overheard Neville's part of the discussion. Besides feeling bad that his reaction had scared his best friend he was also glad that this roommate was there to help him.

It was strange for Ron to think that the boy teasing Draco Malfoy was the same pudgy, shy, first year Neville that everyone once teased must have a squib and had received a Hogwarts letter by mistake.

That first year boy hadn't returned at the start of their fourth year. He'd come back, taller and slimmer. He would never be Harry skinny but he was lean for his height; Harry came to his chin.

A quarter ways into the school year Harry and Neville had taken to walking or jogging on the school grounds. Slowly what baby fat was left had started to diminish, leaving in its wake the Neville that was now before them.

Standing at a respectable 5' 10", Neville Longbottom wasn't done growing. His body had taken a chiseled look and was becoming more toned as the summer progressed. His confidence over Herbology had led to a confidence in Healing. He would never be a master brewer and Professor Snape still scared him, but he found that when he and Harry would work alone, he was pretty ok at Potions.

It was after the Christmas break that Neville and Harry started to date. And with that Neville's confidence seemed to hit an all time high. He would never be as outgoing as Harry could be but he didn't allow anyone to walk over him either. He didn't go looking for trouble and neither did it find him, much to his personal relief. He, like Harry, had a part to play and so he still pretended to cower in front of Snape and become silent when others were fighting or in class.

Ron was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Draco ordering his youngest brother to "sit down already."

Harry looked momentarily undecided before Draco gently pulled him down to sit between himself and Dylan. He rearranged himself so he was sitting with his feet tucked under him, his upper body resting against his oldest brother. Neville sat on the floor in front of him, choosing to sit sideways so he could see the rest of the room and his boyfriend at the same time.

"Where were we?" Harry looked over at Dylan, a smile on his face.

"Umm…," Dylan pretended to think, "We explaining Satan's spawn."

"Right," Harry snickered, "Prince…"

With a roll of his eyes, Draco began, "You all know my parents. What you don't know is that my father was forced to accept the dark mark by his father. My father was unofficially adopted by Jenna Storm's parents when he was around our age. He received the mark two years later and grandfather helped him overcome his feelings on the matter."

The new information was met by shocked silence. Draco continued.

"When I was born, father decided he didn't want to risk me and mother's safety so we moved in with Aunt Jenna for a little over a year. Nobody believed father's story so he had to buy himself out of Azkaban. To you he's a right bastard but to those of us who have met the real him he's an understanding and caring man. I met Harry the first day he was brought home. We live at the ranch most of the summer and sometimes during the holidays. With you-know-who coming back, mother and I live there more and more. Father doesn't want to risk our safety."

"Your father almost killed my sister Malfoy," Ron couldn't hold back his anger over the matter.

"No," Draco protested, "It wasn't supposed to that way. Ms. Weasley was supposed to find it and give it to an adult who would recognize it for the dark object that it was. Father couldn't have just handed it over."

"Why not give it to Harry?" The gold twin asked.

Harry answered, "How would I have gotten it if I wasn't to know it existed? If someone found out that it was in _my_ possession they would have known about Luc."

Ron grudgingly accepted the explanation. He didn't like but he could see the truth behind the words. He gave his best mate a tentative smile that was returned whole heartedly.

"Harry was taught about his status in our world," Dylan continued, "He knows his responsibilities and mom always…"

Laughter from the room shut the boy up but caused Harry to ground out, "What?"

"Mom?" Ginny couldn't hold back her giggles.

Dylan looked over at his now smirking companions, "What?"

"Mom is what they say in the states," The pure blooded wizard was left to explain to the group before turning to his brother, "They say mum here."

The strawberry blonde nodded and rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Are we done explaining things now?"

Dumbledore answered, "I believe the adults can hold a conversation without you children being present." The man twinkled at everyone, "If we have any questions we can talk tomorrow. Harry, why don't you help Mr. Storm get settled?"

"Come on Skater," Harry followed the school age Weasley children towards the stairs.

Neville was close behind with Draco following when Sirius's voice was heard.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word if you don't mind?"

Harry stopped and looked his brother with fear in his eyes.

_**TBC…**_


	6. Orion

_**A/N: So….sorry it took so long! Life…what can I say!? I'm not sure I like this chapter but my muse sent me here and…well…here I am! Please review! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_Neville was close behind with Draco following when Sirius's voice was heard._

_"Mr. Malfoy, a word if you don't mind?"_

_Harry stopped and looked his brother with fear in his eyes._

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Sirius…" Harry slowly started to turn around, intent on finding out what his godfather wanted with the youngest Malfoy. A hand ushered him forward and he turned to glare at his boyfriend.

Before he could snap another voice broke in, "It's alright Harry."

Harry looked over worriedly, "Dragon…"

"Go on," Draco gave a nod of his head and watched as Neville prodded his younger brother up the stairs. He walked back into the sitting room confidently, "What would you like to talk about sir?"

"He didn't explain everything," Sirius stated, "I want to know _every_thing. In particular I want to know how you and your father fit into all this."

"I'll start at the beginning," Draco sat and got comfortable, pouring himself another cup of tea, "Jonathon and Angelina Branning were each an only child. When they met they found that they two main things in common; they wanted a lot of children and they didn't care if they were biologically theirs. As you know sir, for pure bloods, which Angelina was, that stirred the cauldron. From what I heard Angelina's father wasn't a bad man but he was set in his ways. He disowned his only daughter when she insisted on marrying Jonathon who was a 'half blood'."

Draco paused to take a sip of his tea. He looked around the room, watching the adults taking in what they were being told. He held back an eye roll at the fact that they all looked like children being told a story, eager to hear how it ended. He continued.

"They were married and Uncle Alex was born a year later. Uncle Alex was four when they had Uncle Chris and he was six when they had Aunt Susan and he was eight when they had Aunt Jenna." Draco thought about all he told them to conclude his information was correct. "Between there they adopted Uncle Keith and Uncle Shawn, who are actually older then Uncle Alex. Those two are twins who were being abused by their mother. No one's ever told us how grandmom and granddad knew or what happened for them to be adopted."

"You never asked?" Sirius stared in shock at the young man before him.

Draco shrugged, "They were and are treated like blood kids so I guess it never occurred to us. We don't see them as _adopted_ Uncles and never have." He paused to see if there was any more question. Seeing none forthcoming he continued, "Uncle Keith was in Slytherin but Uncle Shawn was in Ravenclaw; one of his friend's cousin's, who was also in Ravenclaw, was being abused and Uncle Shawn told granddad. That's how Aunt Lynn joined the family. She was in first year that year so she would have been Uncle Alex's age. It just seemed to take off from there."

"What do you mean?" Remus Lupin sat forward in his seat.

"Somehow it became one of those things every kid knew but never talked about," Draco explained, "All the kids, first to seventh year, knew that if they needed something or someone they could go to mum and dad Branning. They never asked questions and they never judged. You could only wear a glamour after they knew who you were but that was for everyone's protection. After that you could wear one so long as it was the same one and you could give yourself an alias; many kids choose both routes to hide themselves from their families, friends, and, in some cases, because they were ashamed. Some would choose to show their true selves to their friends. Harry is one of those kids."

Draco sipped his tea, trying to get his thoughts in order. As he thought, it was Remus who sat forward, "So no one knows what Harry really looks like?"

"You have to remember sir," Draco looked up, "The family stilled lived here when they first brought Harry home. If anyone knew who Harry was…the family is in America now so there's more freedom but they are still careful and Harry likes being able to be just Jamie. For him, Jamie is just a teenager who gets grounded for pushing his older brother down in a fit of temper or because he gets a D on a math test."

"They don't offer Math at Hogwarts," Remus protested, a look of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Uncle David insists that all of us, magical or not, learn muggle methods. A lot of us cousins aren't magical and even some of our Aunts and Uncles aren't. Uncle David says that should anyone decide to leave the magical community we need to be able to fend for ourselves. Right now the three of us are taking Algebra, Biology, an English Lit class, and a US History class through homeschooling. Aunt Jenna put some an anti cheating charm on the tests and mails it to us and we have a final once we go home for summer."

"You mean my Godson willingly takes muggle classes on _top_ of his Hogwarts classes?" Sirius was in disbelief.

"Willingly may be a bit of a strong word," The blonde haired boy laughed, "I don't think any of us _willingly_ take the classes per say. Uncle David can be pretty persuasive. Besides, he's right; Harry and Dylan, to name two, grew up in the muggle world. Harry hates being famous and he will always be so in the Magical world. In the muggle world he is just another person. I don't see him staying permanently in our world Lord Black."

He sat back to let the adults comprehend what he told them. He watched as Sirius protested and Remus calmed him; Molly lost her fight to hold back her tears and her husband was left to console her. He watched as the Headmaster's twinkle fell; only Bill seemed to take the news with no shock. He didn't feel bad for springing that news on them. For him, it had seemed the most logical choice, if they hadn't figured it out for themselves, it wasn't his fault.

It was ten minutes before the adults in the room calmed themselves. Even then it was only because Bill loudly mentioned that they could all keep showing Harry why staying in the Magical world was a good choice. Of course the look he gave Draco let the young wizard know that he, Bill, didn't believe what he'd just said.

"If I may," Draco raised an eyebrow, "My father was unofficially adopted by grandmom and granddad. When his father forced him to the dark mark granddad helped him overcome what he was feeling. All the information passed to the light before you got your own spy," Draco raised a hand, "I know it's true; no, I don't know who it is and I don't want to know. My father told me that you knew things that even he didn't but I know nothing more. As I was saying the information you got was from my father. When he married my mother and she became pregnant with me, he sent us to Aunt Jenna to hide."

"Jeb," A single word passed through Remus' lips.

"Sir," It was Draco's turn to be confused.

"Who," Sirius asked at the same time as the blonde boy.

"Siri," Remus looked over at his friend, "Think back to second year. Everyone knew something was wrong with me. Remember, you pointed it out yourself; that I left and came back looking worse for wear."

Sirius' eyes darted, "The year James and I got into a fight with the two fifth years?"

"There was a note on my bed before that," The werewolf was anxious. "You two thought they meant me harm but when we met up with Jeb she explained…"

"That they thought you were getting hurt at home," Sirius finished.

"I'm sorry," Bill butt in with a sheepish look, "But who's Jeb?"

The two remaining Maurders grinned and it was the dog animagus who answered, "Jenna always initialed her notes and she had this habit of wanting to spell her whole name so always ended up looking like J-E-B."

"Sirius decided that since that's what she wrote that must mean it was what she wanted to be called," Remus rolled his eyes, "And Then you wonder why she was always hexing you."

A snort had the younger of the two men protesting, "What? I call her Jeb and she thinks she has the right to send a stinging hex at me."

"Then there was the time she turned him pink for the day," Remus grinned

"I always thought that was James' fault," The headmaster finally spoke. A decision he regretted almost instantly.

"How dare you," Sirius glared.

"Siri," The older of the two warned, "Don't."

"Do you understand who Jeb is?" The animagus demanded, "Do you understand that she wouldn't approach just anyone? If she took Harry…" Sirius jumped up from his seat, a menacing look on his face.

"Padfoot," Remus growled, "Harry would not want this."

"So you do now Aunt Jenna then sir?" Draco wanted to clarify. Seeing a nod he continued, "I was asked to give you this."

A necklace and a note were passed over causing Sirius to smile, "I never noticed Harry wearing one."

"He keeps it under his shirt," The Malfoy heir supplied, "He didn't want a lot of questions and feared someone recognizing it for what it is."

Bill leaned in to look closer and nodded approvingly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched from a distant; not understanding what was going on. The Headmaster sat in his seat, not wanting to call attention to himself. To see Sirius Black and his infamous temper reminded him of just why everyone thought him capable of killing all those muggles years ago.

"Go on then," Draco couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice.

With a slight shake of his head the man put the necklace on and holding it with his left hand spoke two words, "Orion John."

In the matter of only a couple seconds where once stood a tall, dark haired, gray eyed man stood a man an inch shorter, light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Siri," A voice broke in from the doorway, "you're Orion?"

Orion John whirled around and gave his godson a tight grin, "Hey Harry."


	7. Grounded

"_Siri," A voice broke in from the doorway, "you're Orion?"_

_Orion John whirled around and gave his godson a tight grin, "Hey Harry."_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The group gaped at the changed man too stunned to say anything. Harry turned to Draco, "Did you know?"

Draco shook his head, "Aunt Jenna sent me the necklace yesterday. I didn't know who he'd be."

"I don't understand," Harry admitted, going to sit by his brother.

"That makes…" Bill counted aloud, "one, two, three…six…six of us that don't understand."

Harry smirked while Draco rolled his eyes; leave it to a Weasley to try and input humor in a tense moment.

"Sirius Black," The animagus spoke changing back to his real looks. He sat beside his friend and gave a small smile, "Jeb thought Remus was being hurt but he wasn't. I knew the rumors regarding the Branning family. It wasn't until third year that Jeb finally put the pieces together."

"That it was you," His godson questioned.

Sirius nodded, "I was always so careful but it had been an even longer summer than usual. When Jeb found out she was livid and arranged for me to meet her parents. Your grandmom was gifted in Transfiguration and she offered summer classes for those in need. She talked my parents into letting me stay with them for parts of the summer to give me extra tuition."

"But I thought everyone knew…" Draco started but was stopped.

"You're right," He was interrupted, "Everyone knew that that Angelina Branning was disowned but she was a Master in Transfiguration and to be taught under her was a privilege. After your grandmom died I decided I couldn't go back and I couldn't stay at my house any longer and I ran. I never saw the Branning family again. Jenna had graduated and three years later I was sent to Azkaban. I owled Jenna the necklace with an apology and told her I would see her sometime."

"Home for the holidays," The two youngest boys spoke in synch with a snicker.

A raised eyebrow from the animagus caused the blonde haired boy to snicker, "As Harry's godfather, triple trouble promises to protect you."

This brought chuckles from the entire room. A voice from the doorway called out, "I'm not sure what's worse…the nickname of 'triple trouble' or Sirius needing to protection."

"Yes, golden trio is so much more appealing," Draco smirked at the redhead.

"Oi," Ron protested a slight groan, his eyes radiating mischief, "At least with Golden Trio you think savior. Triple trouble makes me think Gred and Forge found out they are really triplets and not twins."

The adults in the room stilled as they caught a glint in the eyes of the children. Ron, Draco, and Harry slowly turned and stared at Mrs. Weasley who stared back in confusion.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry started.

"Mum," Ron began at the same time.

"Honestly boys," Mrs. Weasley blushed as she stood up, "There are only two of them."

"Thank Merlin," The two sighed as one causing everyone else to chuckle.

As she walked out of the sitting room, intent on going to the kitchen to check on the dishes, she lightly tapped both boys on the back of the head.

The tense atmosphere dissolved. They weren't done talking, there were still things that needed to be said but for now, they would let it go. Everyone needed some time to process what they'd been told.

"So why does Sirius need to be protected?" The youngest Weasley male asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Aunt Jenna isn't going to be happy that he left and never came back," The blonde haired boy answered, a smirk on his face as he looked over at the escaped convict. "You really should have come home."

Sirius tried not to look worried as he thought about the statement. Before he could respond to it, Remus started him in a conversation.

With a snort, Harry sat down by his brother and looked at his best friend, "So are you ok with…?"

"It's gonna take time Harry," Ron admitted, "But I'll try."

Harry nodded; a broad grin on his face. He would give Ron all the time he needed if it meant his friend was willing to try and make an effort to be nice to his big brother.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was lifted out of his seat and, before he could utter a sound, was placed on a firm lap.

He glared softly at his mate, "I _hate_ when you do that."

"I know," Neville smiled.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry snuggled against the taller boy, his body relaxing. At night his sleep was still interrupted by his nightmares though they weren't as intense as he knew they could be. Between Neville's constant presence and Ron's willingness to help wake him and stay awake until he fell back asleep, Harry was shown constant affection.

With Dylan now in residence and Draco visiting, Harry was ready to sleep and trust, even more than before, that he would be safe.

No one said a word when he finally fell asleep in the safety of his boyfriend's arms, his legs in Draco's lap, a hand resting on Dylan's shoulder.

Quietly Neville, Dylan, and Draco started a conversation with each other while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started their own. It didn't take long for the two groups to come together and talk. They may have only had one thing in common but he was important to them all.

It almost an hour and half later when the green – eyed boy was finally gently shaken awake.

After stretching out he followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen to help start supper, "Can I help you cook Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly looked down at the shining green eyes and nodded, "Of course dear. Have you ever made stew before?"

"No," The boy admitted, "But I know how to make chocolate pudding from scratch."

The witch chuckled, "I'm going to teach you how to make stew and then you can teach me how to make pudding. Come, first we need to cut some vegetables and meat."

Harry helped gather what they would need under the witches direction. Normally Molly Weasley would have used magic to make the stew, allowing her to multitask; this time though she decided to not use what came so natural to her.

"You do realize," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "that the twins are going to hound you until you tell them how you played your prank."

Harry's grin shined, "You've figured it though haven't you?"

The woman nodded, "It looks like a charmed sphere but it's not."

The young wizard couldn't help himself as he threw his back and started to laugh, "You won't tell?"

"It'll be our secret," The motherly witch responded with her own bright grin.

Quietly the two began to talk about the pranks pulled; their laughter found its way down the hall but any time anyone went in to investigate both refused to speak. Instead of the normal 45 minutes to prepare dinner it took them almost a full hour and a half.

"Foods ready," Harry announced to the group still in the sitting room. The headmaster had left shortly after Harry and fallen asleep and only Sirius and Remus weren't in the room. Ron ran up the stairs to get them from their respective rooms, getting a grin of thanks from his best friend.

Like lunch, dinner was a loud affair. The food was quickly consumed by the group of red heads, Hermione watched with an eye roll as even the three who called themselves 'triple trouble' finished in no time.

A nod from the Weasley matriarch had the boy-who-lived up out of his seat in a flash. He proudly brought in the chocolate pudding with fluffy whip cream on top to all.

"Aren't you going to have some mate?" Ron asked, his spoon poised to enter his mouth.

"Not this week," Came the frowned answer.

Draco rolled his eyes. When grounded the first week was always spent with no dessert. To make things easier for those in trouble whatever their least favorite food item was usually found its way to the dessert. In the case of his younger brother it was chocolate. Not to misunderstand him; Harry liked chocolate as much as the next person; however, he could take it or leave it. Harry's favorite dessert was black cherry ice-cream and Dutch apple pie…just not at the same time.

There was a snort from Dylan that brought the older boy's thoughts back to the present. In front of Harry was a fruit salad. The younger boy was digging in with enthusiasm.

"Just don't watch," Dylan started, distracting his older brother. "What you don't know…"

"Won't kill me," Draco finished with an eye roll, "Yea, yea, yea…"

Fifteen minutes later Harry frowned, "Does that mean I shouldn't tell you about the prank war Skater started with the twins?"

"WHAT!?" Draco spat, the spoonful of pudding he'd just taken, went flying.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Pranksters

_**A/N: I have a poll up on my profile. Please go vote!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_Fifteen minutes later Harry frowned, "Does that mean I shouldn't tell you about the prank war Skater started with the twins?"_

"_WHAT!?" Draco spat, the spoonful of pudding he'd just taken, went flying._

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Skater and Country boy about fell out of their seats with laughter; Ron and Bill following suit.

"Harry James Potter," Draco growled softly.

Harry held up his hands, "I didn't do it." He dashed out of his seat and hid behind the Weasley Matriarch. "Dylan threatened me!"

Dylan threw a left over roll towards his younger brother, making sure the roll went wide, in fear of hitting the witch his brother was behind.

Seeing his big brother's eyes narrow Dylan was out of his seat, "My turn for dishes."

Over the laughter he heard Draco call out, "Dylan David Storm get your arse back here!"

Dylan stopped and with a sheepish grin turned around, "Yes Prince?"

"What the bloody hell is Harry talking about?" Draco demanded, his hands going to rest on his hips. Realizing the laughter hadn't stop but had actually progressed he turned to the room, "And what are you all laughing at?"

Taking pity on him, Mr. Weasley conjured a mirror and \handed it over. The eldest wizard in the room was the only one not laughing, not including Harry who looked too stunned to do much more the gape.

"What did you Gryffindors do to me?" Draco took the mirror in hand and looked in it. His face went from the pale color it usually was to livid red, "You have three seconds to run before I bloody well kill you!"

"It wasn't us!" Fred and George yelled at the same time, shocked to realize that Draco was glaring at them.

To be safe they jumped up and fought to see who would hide behind their older brother. Draco turned his deadly gaze to Dylan who frantically shook his head in denial, all the while laughing hysterically.

"Draco…" Harry finally managed to breathe, "You're…your hair…"

"Yes, Harry, I realize," Draco grit his teeth, barely managing not to yell, "that my hair is now Gryffindor red."

Seeing the fire in his big brother's eyes, Harry stayed where he was, safely hidden behind the Weasley Matriarch. It was moments like this that reminded him just why Dylan loved to call Draco 'Satan's Spawn'.

Draco's gaze fell back on the twins who were unceremoniously pushed away from their big brother.

"Bill," George cried, wanting whatever protection his big brother could provide.

Bill wasn't having it, as he stood and sat on the other end of the table. If his brothers were dumb enough to pull of that big a prank on Draco Malfoy, then they were able to pay the consequences.

Draco's glare turned into a smirk, "Nicely done boys; nicely done. You know Dyl, we haven't tested our newest spheres yet. Lord Black, would you mind…?"

"G-go ahead," Sirius managed to get out through his laughter. Despite Draco's obvious plot for revenge those who were laughing could not seem to stop.

"Thank you sir," Draco smiled brightly before suddenly turning and throwing the spheres he had in his hand.

Remember the last time they caught the object the twins stepped back, tucking their hands behind them to fight of the instinct to catch…it turned out to be their mistake.

The minute the round objects hit the floor a mist came up, causing Mr. Weasley to put up a shield over the rest of the room.

The twins had no chance to run before they were covered. When the mist finally left the room got quiet.

"What?" Fred demanded, afraid to look at his twin. A snort brought his attention to Harry, "What?"

"G-g..." Harry took a deep breath, trying not to lose control, "Neville?"

"Yes, Harry," His mate replied, his laughter cut off mid laugh.

"Catch me," The two words were all Harry got out as he started to fall to the ground with laughter. Thankfully for him, Mrs. Weasley had turned to see if he was ok and managed to catch him before he fell completely.

That was all it took for the room to break into laughter. Realizing they weren't about to get an answer from any of their _wonderful_ friends and family they turned to look at each other.

"You're green," George declared of his twins.

"You're black," Fred declared back. "With green snakes I might add."

"You have black bats," His twin responded back.

The twins blinked before racing up the stairs to look into the mirror in the hall. By the time the twins came back even their dad was laughing.

"They worked," Draco smirked.

"This," Fred started.

"Means," George continued.

"War," They finished together.

"So far triple trouble is winning," Satan's Spawn replied, "Good luck."

The twins put their noses in air and left to their room to plot revenge. Tears of laughter feel from every eye in the room. Hermione was, predictably, the first to calm down. She took her and Ron's plates to the kitchen before dragging said boy with her to the library to finish his homework.

Remus had stopped laughing but was pulled back in when Sirius whispered something to him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley calmed down next, the latter having to wipe her eyes. When Bill finally managed to calm down he picked his little sister up and carried her into the sitting room.

Dylan and Draco had stopped laughing around the same time as Bill. However, they were set off again when Harry blushed, having finally calmed down he found himself, not in his boyfriend's arms, but half sitting in Mrs. Weasley's lap.

The mother of seven gave him a hug before releasing him so they could clear the table. Neville gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before dragging the other two teens with him to the sitting room to join the two of Weasley kids.

Harry entered the dining room for a final look to ensure the table was cleared when he noticed that Sirius was still trying to regain his breath from his laughter.

Pulling the man's hair gently he turned to the werewolf, "Remy, be a dear and take him to the sitting room." Noticing his godfather starting to laugh yet again he rolled his eyes, "Sic Hermione on him if you have to."

Sirius didn't have a chance to protest as Remus dragged him to the sitting room to join the others. Left alone, Mr. Weasley followed the younger wizard to the kitchen.

Throwing a quick silencing spell Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, "Did you put it in his food then?"

"Of course not," Mr. Weasley answered with a fake huff, "I put the potion in his drink. The juice hides the taste more than the food ever would."

Harry watched the conversation with wide eyes, "But I thought…I mean…Mrs. Weasley?"

The motherly witch smiled, "Did you think they got it from _just_ me dear?"

That was all it took for Harry to burst into laughter; he was followed by the two parents.

"I can't believe you gave him red hair," The young wizard wiped his eyes. "I mean green would have made him mad but red!"

"Could have been worse," He was informed. Seeing the silent question the older wizard shrugged his shoulders, "Molly wanted Weasley red."

"Who said I didn't get my way?" The female voice broke through

"Merlin help us," Harry whispered as he started out the kitchen, the two older people following.

He was in the hallway when he heard a loud yell, causing him to flinch slightly. A Gryffindor red body with Weasley red hair flashed by, "Fred, George, you're dead!"

_**TBC…**_


	9. Hogwarts

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay. My computer crashed and I had to start all over on this and several other stories. It's not as long as the original but I desperately wanted to post!**_

_**DEDICATED TO: J, my precious younger brother, 1988 – 2009; may you finally find peace; You helped me keep going on through my toughest times and encouraged me to write which is why I had the strength to re-write this chapter. Gone but never forgotten, always in my heart. I love you kid!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"_Merlin help us," Harry whispered as he started out the kitchen, the two older people following._

_He was in the hallway when he heard a loud yell, causing him to flinch slightly. A Gryffindor red body with Weasley red hair flashed by, "Fred, George, you're dead!"_

**OoOoOoOo**

Harry couldn't stop the giggle from bubbling up through his throat and out his lips. He closed his eyes, willing himself to stop before the giggles turned into full laughter.

"Drake's going to kill you if he finds you laughing still," A voice broke in.

"I can't help it," Harry cried through his laughter. "He was so…so…red!"

Ginny snorted from her seat on the bench across from Harry. She said nothing though as she was soon engrossed in conversation with Luna Lovegood whom they asked to share a compartment with when they found no other free ones.

Luna gazed at him thoughtfully, a smile gracing her lips. She may not have known what the boy was talking about but to see him smile, made her smile.

Ron smirked while Hermione rolled her eyes. Both smiled brightly when they heard their friend give a squeak of indignation followed by a plaintive cry.

"Ne-ev," Harry whined as his boyfriend once again lifted him out of his seat without warning to place him on his lap. The truth of the matter was though, that no matter how much he whined, Harry truly loved the feel of his boyfriend's strength. He felt safe in the other boy's arms.

The rest of his protests were muffled by when Neville leaned in to kiss him. The two younger girls giggled softly and exchanged smiles.

Hermione cleared her throat causing the couple to break away, "What house do you think Dylan will be in?"

The only couple in the compartment shared a look before answering at the same time, "Slytherin."

"I thought you said you liked him?" Ron snorted.

"If we didn't we'd have said Hufflepuff," The matter – of – fact response came from the boy – who – lived.

Ron snickered while Hermione glared, "There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff."

Harry blinked innocently, "Never said there was."

"Then why…" Hermione was interrupted by the two younger girls who laughed and then excused themselves before the older witch could turn her full attention to them.

"It breaks down like this," Flame announced, "Ron."

"Thank you Harry," Ron nodded pretending to be serious. He cleared his throat, "Dylan would kill of the Hufflepuffs in their sleep if given the chance. He likes to prank and the Huffs are too sensitive. Neville, if you will?"

"Thank you Ron," The former pudgy boy nodded, also pretending to be serious, "Dylan is smart enough not to get caught but hates to do homework. The Ravenclaws would kill _him_ in his sleep for bringing down their overall class grade. Harry, love, please continue."

"Thank you Neville," The multi nicknamed boy nodded, keeping the same look that he had from the beginning. "Dylan is smart and if pissed can be mean, hurt his family and he'll kill you. He can keep his mouth shut and face it, after everything he's done and plans to do to the twins…he's the perfect Slytherin."

The three boys smirked at the witch who rolled her eyes, "And what about your own house? Unless of course you're saying that Dylan isn't brave. I wonder what he'd say…"

The three boys' eyes went wide, "Hermione!"

Before Hermione could respond back their compartment door opened and shut with a bang causing them to jump.

"I was here the entire time," Dylan ordered sitting beside the only female in the small space and picking up a book.

"Speak of the devil," Harry mumbled to the room at large causing chuckles to sound.

Seconds later the door opened and shut with a second bang, "Dylan David Storm!"

"Hm?" Dylan pulled his gaze away from the book in his hands, his look one of pure innocence. "Draco, when did you get here?"

Draco went red in the face, "What the hell did you do?"

"I've been here the entire time Dray," The slightly younger wizard responded.

"New nickname?" Harry interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"Do you like it?" Storm asked with a smile.

"Very nice," His younger brother agreed, "We'll have to have a ceremony this coming weekend."

"Party," Neville smiled.

"Stop changing the subject," Draco snapped at the room at large, "What did you do to Blaise?"

"I didn't do anything to Blaise," Dylan promised.

"Then why is now sporting gold lions on himself?" The oldest of the three was seething. Jokes on most anyone were funny. However, there were a few people who even Harry knew better then to mess with.

Harry's eyes went wide, "You pulled a prank on Blaise!"

"Of course not," The other wizard snapped, "I pulled a prank on the two morons that were following Dray and Blaise. There's a difference, you know."

Knowing that they were all about to see Satan's Spawn appear Neville jumped out of his seat, practically dropping his boyfriend on the floor in his rush. He pulled the necklace he knew Draco wore out from under Draco's shirt and gently forced the wizard to take a hold of the necklace.

"Say your nickname," He ordered.

"Luc (pronounce Luke) Junior," Draco spoke clearly, trying to keep his temper under wraps.

It was less than thirty seconds later when his appearance had completely changed, Draco now had long, dirty blonde hair that he pulled back into a low sweeping ponytail. His eye color changed to a gently brown color while his skin tone darkened so he now looked like he had a slight tan.

"Let's take a walk," Neville steered him out of the room.

Everyone in the room breathed easier when the door shut behind the two. Ron shook his head, never imagining he'd see Neville ordering around Draco _Malfoy_. Things were defiantly changing.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a slight yell. Looking over he watched with a smile while Harry did his best to pummel his slightly older, and defiantly bigger, brother.

It was twenty minutes later when the two missing boys came back. With the help of the trolley witch they'd gotten Blaise sorted out; Draco had undone his appearance change and Neville had, had to hide in another compartment.

"Don't mess with Blaise," Draco ordered.

Dylan shot him a smile. The compartment of friends talked for the next hour before Draco took his leave, knowing there'd be questions with the amount of time he'd been gone already and not wanting more.

"Behave yourselves," Prince ordered as he headed to leave.

"Draco," Hermione stopped him, "We were having a debate earlier and I wanted your opinion. Which house do you think Dylan will be in?"

"He just went into a compartment full of Slytherins to pull a prank," Draco sneered, "He'll be in Gryffindor."

Remembering their conversation from earlier Harry, his boyfriend, and best mate all started to laugh.

By the time they got to Hogwarts the group was glad to be off the train. The friend parted ways with Luna and made their way to their table. It seemed to take five times as long before finally it was Dylan's turn to be sorted.

"This year, we were lucky enough," The headmaster started, "to get an exchange student from the United States. His parents are both Hogwarts alumni. Come and be sorted, Mr. Dylan Storm."

Intent on applauding no one noticed a pair of eyes narrow from the head table as the name registered.

The hat was placed on his head and the room waited...for almost five whole minutes. It was obvious that something was going on but only Harry realized what.

Finally, in an almost defeated tone the hat called out, "GRYFFENDOR!"


	10. Letter 2

January 23, 2010

To My Readers:

I want to apologize for taking so long to post anything. It was never my intention to go so long. As some of you are aware, on December 7, 2009 my younger "brother", Jordon, committed suicide. I put quotes around brother because while we don't share blood I have always and will always consider him my brother. It was I who first took him driving, and it was myself and our older sister that he came to when at 18, he learned he was going to be a dad.

I had originally thought I could keep writing but have come to realize that I am simply hiding. I didn't realize I was wearing myself out until I collapsed at work. I was put on bed rest which one would think would be the end. Sadly, younger brother Ross, who was the same age Jordon and the one who introduced Jordon into our lives, also had a bit of a melt down and ended up in the hospital for a week.

Together we are learning to live one day at a time. It is, however, an ongoing process made harder for me by the fact that not only was I left behind in the aftermath, but 9 years ago I tried to take my own life. It's an uphill battle at the moment but one my family and husband are helping with.

It's because of this that I am taking a month off from writing. While I will still read some stories I am not looking for anything new at the moment. I simply want to learn to live my life.

In one week, I will be taking this story down and after the month is over I will be doing some major edits along with writing several more chapters so that when I do start to post I won't leave you hanging for months on end.

I hope you will join me when I start to post again, hopefully in a month in a half, though I am pushing for no more than two months.

When I take this story down I will be posting an NCIS story that I had written months before. It was my first slash piece and one Jordon had dared me to write. He was the only person to know every one of my pennames and encouraged them all.

Jordon was an amazing 21 year old who loved his daughter more than words could ever say. Ross had seen him just two days before and Ryan, the baby of the family, had just made plans to take his new daughter (born December 2, 2009) to his place so he could introduce them. What happened that early morning, we will never know. All we know is the aftermath. We were left behind.

Please, in closing this letter I ask this, if you know someone who you think is suicidal or are having suicidal thoughts yourself, ask for help. There is no shame in it. You are loved by someone and someone will mourn your death. Don't leave your loved ones behind.

With a breaking heart, my thanks to all


	11. letter 3

March 30, 2010

To My Readers:

When I wrote my last letter I had every intention of re-posting by now. Sadly, that wasn't meant to be. On top of losing my brother in December, I lost a cousin to double organ failure in early February and his older brother was, less than a month later, also diagnosed with double organ failure. Unfortunately my cousin is an alcoholic and will have to be sober for 6 months before he can be put on the transplant list. While we all have high hopes that he will succeed in that endeavor, the specialist taking care of him has informed us that he doesn't think he'll live through the summer, let alone the 6 months he needs to be sober plus however many months it'll take to find him the organs he needs. We're all coping the best we can.

During this time my dad had back surgery and had some setbacks. Thankfully, he is going to be fine and will be coming home soon.

If my life is starting to sound like a soap opera, believe me when I say, it feels like it. It's been one thing after another and in truth, I'm losing what steam I was able to gain. As for myself, I've sprained my right knee and ankle at work and also fractured my left wrist at work though I haven't told anyone how I did saying that I slipped but not that I slipped at work as I need my job.

It is with high hopes that I hope that I will still be able to keep working on this story as I have time? I don't know when I'll start to repost so I hope you'll keep an eye out for this Fic. I'll be taking it down soon.

With deepest regret,

Fan2Fic


End file.
